Random Story
by Angel-Rias
Summary: Need a name for it I know. lol. Anyways, Kagome isn't all she seems to everyone. She is actually the daughter of Avalon and a youkai! Who knew. Also it seems that Naraku isn't the only villain. What happens if she were thrown further in the past after Naraku's destruction but that is for much later in the story...
1. Chapter 1

**So While New Life is being worked on, I decided to do this. I know its a new story and I should work on the others but I was inspired for this one. The song used in this one is Mordred's Lullaby by Heather Dale. I changed up the lyrics a little bit but its pretty much still the same. I am accepting Song admissions for this one. I want to try and use it in a straight order, not jumping back and forth. So please put in those submissions!**

* * *

Blue eyes stared up at her father as she watched him. She stood with him in the woods watching as he performed the ceremony. Only she was allowed to see this. Her mother remained in the house, unknowing to all they did. Her Grandfather knew nothing of this. She watched the fire burning brightly as he spoke the ancient words of his land. She was to take over the rites when she became of age. No one else knew of her father's ancestry. A thought flitted through her mind. Was her mother really her mother?

Before she could speak though, he froze. Turning, he motioned her to come forward. "Hush child." Had he known that she would speak then? At 7 years old, this baffled her. She moved next to him. She watched as he drew a knife across his hand, allowing blood to spring forth. She jumped when the fire surged upward. She could feel the magic. It wrapped around her tightly. Then it was gone. It felt as though she couldn't breathe without it. Soon though, it returned, easing the tightness in her chest.

She watched her father settle next to the fire. Moving to him, she settled in his lap. She could feel the laughter. "The darkness will rise from the deep and carry you down into sleep." She stared up at him, at first not understanding. "That magic is there. It is your birthright from your mother. Your true mother." Her eyes widened in surprise. "Mama isn't my mama?" She watched her father shake his head. "No Kagome. She is not. You are of the pure blood. You are one of Avalon." Kagome's gaze grew into shock. The famous Avalon? He nodded.

Taking her hand, he placed the blade into her hand. "A gift." He remained silent for a moment. "Child the darkness will rise from the deep and carry you down into sleep." His words whispered through her very soul. She could almost feel the instant resonance. Her body shivered. "Your true mother was called Ilaine. She was a Priestess of Avalon. She died the night of your second birthday many years ago. Your birth mother, her sister was the one to do so. She did not follow the faith." "Why Papa?" "This was during the time of the wars in Great Britain. We are many hundreds of years old." Kagome gasped in surprise.

"Guileless Daughter, I'll shape your belief and you'll always know that your Aunties a thief and you won't understand the cause of your grief but you'll always follow the voices beneath." "Beneath what Papa?" Kagome was very confused at this point. Her father continued staring into the fire. Turning to look into the flames, she tried to figure out what was so interesting about them. "Guileless daughter, your spirit will hate her, the flower that murdered your mother, the traitor and you will expose her puppeteer behavior for you are the proof of how she betrayed her loyalty."

It almost sounded as though her father were singing to her. There was a deep undercurrent to his words to make it into a song almost. She was starting to hear the whispers of the power her father had spoken of. They whispered to her. "Loyalty, Loyalty, loyalty, loyalty, loyalty, loyalty, loyalty only to me…" It was almost as if she had been given a sip of something. It was right on her fingertips. A face suddenly appeared in the fire. It was a woman. She had the bluest eyes she had ever seen with black hair. Her heart began to pick up speed as suddenly more things surged through the fire. There was battle and death. Her hands gripped her father's tighter as her breathing became erratic.

"Hush Child, the darkness will rise from the deep and carry you down into sleep, child the darkness will rise from the deep and carry you down into sleep." The words soothed her until she was relaxed. It was a song now. It played within her head, her heart and her soul. Letting out a soft breath, her body relaxed. Her eyes had remained fixed on the fire. The images within it were still there but she watched it as though she were removed from everything. The knife was gripped in her hand. The woman in the fire she was her mother. The one that had claimed her. The words no longer seemed to come from her father but her mother now. As if she knew that she were watching her.

"Guileless daughter, each day you grow older. Each moment I'm watching my vengeance unfold. This child of my spirit, the flesh of my soul will die returning the birthright she stole." Fear suddenly shook her. She was to die? "Hush child, the darkness will rise from the deep and carry you down into sleep, child darkness will rise from the deep and carry you down into sleep." No, not a true death then. What kind of other death could there be then? Another image came. It was of something far more closer to the now. She watched a car veer and careen into another and an agonizing scream. She watched her father's glorious blue eyes grew dim in death. Tears flooded down her cheeks. He was going to leave her. Ilaine's face appeared within the fire and soothing warmth flooded through her. It would happen and it was the only way her life would continue. Her father had to die.

Finally dropping her gaze from the fire, she took a breath. Who would teach her when he was gone? Who would tell her how to follow the old ways? Then she knew. The voices deep within. They were the path to her mother. She would guide her. A smile appeared. Turning to look at her papa, she hugged him. "I love you papa." Her father pulled her close, his voice gruff. You must never allow my wife to know Kagome. My Ilia." Kagome raised her name. "Is that my true name papa?" He nodded.

Gently lifting her, he stood away. "This is my final gift daughter. Your mother will give you her gift in time. I must give you mine before I return to Avalon." He kneeled before her and gently laid his forehead against hers. "I shall unlock what you are and then give you a way to hide it." Kagome smiled. "Yes Papa." He began to speak. She felt magic surging through her, changing her. Everything seemed to spiral out of her control. When she opened her eyes again, she felt different. Looking down, she saw claws. Around her waist rested a black tail like thing. She watched her father summon a mirror. Peering into it, she gasped. She was not the Kagome she once knew. Now her ears were pointed. Her hair was longer than before with a blue tint to it. Her eyes were still the same. What really fascinated her were the markings. She had two dark blue markings on her right cheek. Underneath her left eye was the blue symbol of Avalon. On her forehead rested a very thin crescent moon that was dark blue. She giggled brightly.

Her father lifted her into his arms. "Your training will begin tomorrow night. I will do all I can do to help you control my side of the magic." Kagome nodded and rested her head against her father's chest. She felt claws run through her hair. Sitting back up, she looked at him. He now looked similar to her. He smiled and pulled a small necklace out. On it was the symbol of Avalon. Slipping it over her head, she felt magic coat her. He showed her and now she looked human. Tilting her head, she giggled. "Come, its time to go home and sleep." Kagome nodded and yawned. "Yes papa."

As he tucked her in, she blinked up at him tiredly. "Sing the lullaby Papa?" Her father sighed softly. "Which one?" "The one Mama was singing to me." A sad look appeared in his but she was too far into sleep to notice. "Hush child, the darkness will rise from the deep and carry you down into sleep, child the darkness will rise from the deep and carry you down into sleep." His voice was nothing more than a whisper. Kagome smiled as she finally slipped into dreams and into Avalon. Her father rose and stepped out of her room. Glancing back, sadness enveloped him. He wished he could stay but then she would stay due to that damned curse by his sister in law. So be it then. His spirit would guide her from Avalon.


	2. Chapter 2

**So While New Life is being worked on, I decided to do this. I know its a new story and I should work on the others but I was inspired for this one. The song used in this one is This is War by 30 Seconds to Mars. I changed up the lyrics a little bit but its pretty much still the same. I am accepting Song admissions for this one. I want to try and use it in a straight order, not jumping back and forth. So please put in those submissions!**

**Thank you for the reviews Luck and Kingdom!  
**

* * *

Kagome laughed as she ran through the trees in her true form. She had just learned how to change into her true form. She had taken on the form of a black dog. Behind her, her father was chasing her. It had been two years since the fateful night of her revealing. She had learned quickly how to harness her powers. Through her mother's blood, her mother had been teaching her in the dreams. The voices helped too. Those dark voices.

'A warning to the people. The good and the evil. This is war.' This had her freezing. That had been her mother's voice. She quivered, instantly searching for the threat. She cowered as she felt the surge of something powerful. It had ill intent. She whirled, hurrying back to her father. She slid into the clearing where she felt him. A woman's voice spoke mockingly. Her father was on a knee, glaring at her. "To the soldier, the civilian, the martyr, the victim. This is war." Kagome stared at the woman. She could smell her father's blood. She had harmed him. At the moment, the voices spoke within her.

'It's the moment of truth, and the moment to lie, the moment to live and the moment to die, the moment to fight, the moment to fight, to fight, to fight, to fight!' It was indeed time to choose. She stared at the woman. She was familiar. It struck her then. This woman… She was the one to give birth to her. It showed as well. They looked eerily similar. In that moment, her father rose. She could hear his thoughts almost clearly through the voices.

_'To the right, to the left, I will fight to the death. To the edge of the earth. It's a brave new world from the last to the first.'_ His moves reflected his thoughts. Kagome held her breath, praying for his success. The woman fought with him. She looked more human than youkai. Yet she herself could feel the magic around the woman. _'To the right, to the left. I will fight to the death. To the edge of the earth it's a brave new world, it's a brave new world!'_ His thoughts were determined.

The woman suddenly flung her father back into the trees. Kagome darted forward to protect him. Her youki was attempting to take over. The woman scowled at her. "A warning to the prophet." Kagome snarled. "Liar." "Honest. This is war." Kagome managed to fend off the woman's attacks and sent her back. "To the leader." "The pariah." Their words were almost snarled at each other. Insults. "The victor." Kagome raised her head, looking beautiful in that moment. "The messiah." The woman sneered. "This is war. You forget yourself half breed." Kagome let out a roar in that moment. Her beast was surging forth.

Its voice joined the others. 'It's the moment of truth, and the moment to lie, the moment to live and the moment to die, the moment to fight, the moment to fight, to fight, to fight, to fight!" Kagome lost all of her senses and faded into the back of her mind allowing her beast to surge forth. The voices directed her. 'To the right, to the left, we will fight to the death! To the edge of the earth, it's a brave new world from the last to the first. To the right, to the left, we will fight to the death! To the edge of the earth it's a brave new world, it's a brave new world, it's a brave new world!'

She was thoroughly beating the woman. Then suddenly magic pressed down upon her, causing her to change back into her humanoid form. Her beast snarled in anger and pain as the woman laughed maliciously. Suddenly, she was thrown back. "I do believe in the light. Raise your hands into the sky." Her father had directed it to her. Her arms raised weakly. "The fight is done, the war is won. Lift your hands toward the sun. Toward the sun." She was having trouble. "Toward the sun! Toward the sun!" The woman rose coughing under the heavy feel of magic. Blood ran down her temple. "The war is won." Her father growled out, glancing back at Kagome sadly. "No it isn't…"

She could hear the voices deep within her mind. They allowed her to see what was going on. Her father darted forward as the voices rose in volume within her. 'To the right, To the left, we will fight to the death! To the edge of the earth it's a brave new world from the last to the first.' She found her body rising, moving in sync with her father's as they attacked together. 'To the right, To the left we will fight to the death! To the edge of the earth it's a brave new world, it's a brave new world, it's a brave new world!'

Finally the woman let out a screech. "This is not over! Her time will come but your time is now!" She swung piercing his chest with a blade with something that smelled foul on it. Her father gasped as he fell back. Kagome rushed to him. "Father!" The woman fled. Tears fell from Kagome's eyes. Her father smiled up at her. "A brave new world… The war is won… The war is won…" His eyes were closing. Kagome sobbed into his chest. "Papa! Papa!" Blood flowed over her hands. She continued rocking him, screaming for him to wake up. His voice rose one more time. He was focused only on her. "A brave new world… you'll save them all…" She then heard his heart stop. She threw her head back letting out a screeching cry. "Papa!" She continued this, her cries carrying out over the forest. She passed out there from blood loss caused be her own wounds, her voice hoarse from screaming.


	3. Chapter 3

**So While New Life is being worked on, I decided to do this. I know its a new story and I should work on the others but I was inspired for this one. The song used in this one is Stand in the Rain by Superchick. I changed up the lyrics a little bit but its pretty much still the same. I am accepting Song admissions for this one. I want to try and use it in a straight order, not jumping back and forth. So please put in those submissions!**

**Gonna at least try for two chapters each time I post for this story!  
**

* * *

She was having trouble hearing what they were saying. It couldn't be true. They were saying her Papa had died in a car wreck. That wasn't true though. That woman! Her name slipped her mind but it had been that woman! She had killed her papa. She had tried to come after her but her papa had stopped her and sent her away. What was wrong with her papa? Why wasn't he here?

When she woke again, it was dark. Sliding out of the bed, she took a deep breath. Cracking the door open, she heard a soft voice. It was her mama. She was talking to someone. "She never slows down. She doesn't know why but she knows that when she's all alone, she feels like it's all coming down." Who was her mama talking about? Who was she talking to? She heard a soft murmur, too soft for even her hearing. It almost sounded like a question. Her Mama's voice spoke. "She won't turn around. He's gone and she won't accept anything until she finds vengeance." Who was gone?

Slipping out the door, she crept around the corner. She could see her mother but the figure she spoke to wasn't visible. She heard the voice then. "The shadows are long." Her mother threw her hands up in frustration. "And she fears if she cries that first tear, the tears will not stop raining down." The voice became soothing. "I think you speak of yourself, not her." She watched her mother break into tears. "How will I tell her that her father is gone?" Kagome's eyes widened. No!

She whirled and ran in the opposite direction. Finding a door, she burst outside into pouring rain. She raised her face up to the sky, hearing words her father once told her. _"So stand in the rain, stand your ground. Stand up when it's all crashing down. You stand through the pain. You won't drown and one day, what's lost can be found. You stand in the rain."_ She dropped to her knees, curling up against the wall, her hair plastering itself to her face. Suddenly, warm arms encircled her. She looked up into a pair of warm golden eyes. There was something soothing about them. He spoke softly to her. "You won't make a sound. Alone in this fight with yourself and the fears whispering if you stand, you'll fall down." She whimpered. She wouldn't cry. "I want to be found. The only way out is through everything I'm running from. I want to give up and lie down." Her life would be nothing without her father.

Her rescuer spoke softly. "So stand in the rain, stand your ground. Stand up when it's all crashing down. You stand through the pain. You won't drown and one day, what's lost can be found. You stand in the rain." The words were soothing. She curled into him as he rose and brought her back inside to her room. He placed her in her bed and then left.

The next two days, it continued to rain. It would drizzle at times but the sun seemed to refuse to shine. Her mind kept going back to the man that had helped her. He had yet to make another appearance. On the third day was the funeral. She stood by the grave silently in the rain. She stood away from her mother who carried her brother so he wouldn't take off running. When it was finished, she moved forward, placing a pair of blue lilacs on the coffin. She pressed her cheek to the top, whispering her father's words. "So stand in the rain, stand your ground. Stand up when it's all crashing down. You stand through the pain. You won't drown and one day, what's lost can be found. You stand in the rain."

Without another thought, she took off running. She fought the tears. Finally collapsing, she rocked on her knees. Almost instantly, the man had returned. He wrapped her in his arms, holding her close. Tears leaked out of her eyes. After a few minutes of silence, he tilted her chin up. "Hush mate." He kissed her forehead gently. He lifted her into his arms, moving back. He glanced down at her. "So stand in the rain, stand your ground. Stand up when it's all crashing down. You stand through the pain. You won't drown and one day, whats lost can be found. You stand in the rain." A smile reached Kagome's lips. She leaned up and kissed his cheek. "Thank you." Her voice was small. He settled her on her feet. "Your mother is nearby." Turning, she caught her mother rushing toward her. "Oh Kagome! I was searching everywhere for you." Her mother was crying. Kagome smiled and patted her cheek. "It's okay Mama." Kagome turned to find her strange rescuer but he was nowhere in sight. Her mother took her hand. "Let us go home love. Grandpa is waiting for us in the car with Souta." "Yes Mama…" Kagome kept glancing back, searching.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry about the long wait guys! here is the next chapter. I will be taking songs for chapters! Put em in!

This chapter is based on the song by Evanesence "Hello"

* * *

She stood outside the house watch as the sun dared to show its face. It was wrong for it to do so. Her little brother's laughter could be heard from inside the house. Her hands clenched. How dare he laugh! Did he not realize that father wasn't coming home? Turning, she headed down the stairs. She moved silently through the streets. As she neared her school, she heard the bell ring. The voices within began to speak to her. "Playground school bell rings again. Rain clouds come to play again." Looking up, she could see the clouds forming. A faint smile appeared, vindictive. It was only fair that the rest of the world be as miserable as she.

Her mind turned back to that morning. Her little brother Souta had been running around happily that morning. Her words came in nothing more than a whisper, as though speaking to her brother. "Has no one told you he's not breathing?" She sighed coming back to herself and looked around. The other kids wouldn't speak to her. They held their distance. "Hello, I'm your mind giving you someone to talk to, hello." The voices within were the only things that kept her sane. They were her only friends.

She settled in her seat, staring out the window. 'If I smile and don't believe, Soon I know I'll wake from this dream.' Her thoughts carried her throughout the day. Could this all be a dream? A horrible nightmare? Did that horrible woman that claimed she was her birth mother really not destroy her father? She could feel the magic from the pendant, giving her the appearance of a child.

Suddenly, she found herself at the office with her mother. It was a place that she was being brought to every day after school. She shuffled into the room and settled in her chair by the window. The woman talked to her, trying to get her to open up. Finally, she turned. "Don't try to fix me, I'm not broken." The words were cold. A small voice inside of her spoke up. 'Hello, I'm the lie living for you so you can hide. Don't cry.' She scoffed aloud. Her crying? That would never happen.

The next thing she knew was that she was home, watching the rain fall. The door opened downstairs and for a moment, she smelled her father's scent. It hadn't happened! Turning she rushed downstairs to the door. She stood there, watching. She watched then as her mother appeared with bags filled with her father's belongings. Her gaze fell on a small box. He always had that. She collapsed to her knees. 'Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping.' He was truly gone. Her mother kneeled, handing her the box. "Hello, I'm still here." Her mother's voice was soft. She gazed down at the box, whispering. "All that's left of yesterday." Indeed it was. Kagome clutched the box tightly to her chest. She would treasure it forever. "Can I have his stuff Mama?" Her mother nodded kindly and held Kagome to her.


	5. Chapter 5

Hope you guys enjpy! here is the next chapter. I will be taking songs for chapters! Put em in! I need songs. I only have one more prewritten chapter!

This chapter is based on the song by Trapt "Headstrong"

* * *

She stood outside the house watch as the sun dared to show its face. It was wrong for it to do so. Her little brother's laughter could be heard from inside the house. Her hands clenched. How dare he laugh! Did he not realize that father wasn't coming home? Turning, she headed down the stairs. She moved silently through the streets. As she neared her school, she heard the bell ring. The voices within began to speak to her. "Playground school bell rings again. Rain clouds come to play again." Looking up, she could see the clouds forming. A faint smile appeared, vindictive. It was only fair that the rest of the world be as miserable as she.

Her mind turned back to that morning. Her little brother Souta had been running around happily that morning. Her words came in nothing more than a whisper, as though speaking to her brother. "Has no one told you he's not breathing?" She sighed coming back to herself and looked around. The other kids wouldn't speak to her. They held their distance. "Hello, I'm your mind giving you someone to talk to, hello." The voices within were the only things that kept her sane. They were her only friends.

She settled in her seat, staring out the window. 'If I smile and don't believe, Soon I know I'll wake from this dream.' Her thoughts carried her throughout the day. Could this all be a dream? A horrible nightmare? Did that horrible woman that claimed she was her birth mother really not destroy her father? She could feel the magic from the pendant, giving her the appearance of a child.

Suddenly, she found herself at the office with her mother. It was a place that she was being brought to every day after school. She shuffled into the room and settled in her chair by the window. The woman talked to her, trying to get her to open up. Finally, she turned. "Don't try to fix me, I'm not broken." The words were cold. A small voice inside of her spoke up. 'Hello, I'm the lie living for you so you can hide. Don't cry.' She scoffed aloud. Her crying? That would never happen.

The next thing she knew was that she was home, watching the rain fall. The door opened downstairs and for a moment, she smelled her father's scent. It hadn't happened! Turning she rushed downstairs to the door. She stood there, watching. She watched then as her mother appeared with bags filled with her father's belongings. Her gaze fell on a small box. He always had that. She collapsed to her knees. 'Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping.' He was truly gone. Her mother kneeled, handing her the box. "Hello, I'm still here." Her mother's voice was soft. She gazed down at the box, whispering. "All that's left of yesterday." Indeed it was. Kagome clutched the box tightly to her chest. She would treasure it forever. "Can I have his stuff Mama?" Her mother nodded kindly and held Kagome to her.


	6. Chapter 6

Hope you guys enjpy! here is the next chapter. I will be taking songs for chapters! Put em in! I need songs. I need songs for the next chapters! Im stuck now!

This chapter is based on the song by Casting Crowns "Slow Fade"

* * *

She couldn't believe this. Her mother had decided to drag the family to one of the Christian churches that a friend of hers went to. Turning her head away, she focused off into the distance, not really paying attention. They were shrine people. Why go to a church? She had to admit that she had been distant from her mother but that was still besides the point. All she wanted was to find that woman and destroy her. She wanted her vengeance. That was all she ever wanted.

At that moment, the preacher's words filtered into her mind. "Be careful little eyes what you see. It's the second glance that ties your hands, as darkness pulls the strings." Facing forward, Kagome furrowed her brow. He couldn't know her thoughts. Mentally scoffing, she focused instead on what she would do to that woman. "Be careful little feet where you go. For it's the little feet behind you that are sure to follow." An image flashed in her head of a girl with black hair and brown eyes. Immediately after was the image of a boy with red hair and brilliant green eyes. Both stared at her in an adoring manner. Kagome blinked. What was going on? She leaned forward to listen.

"It's a slow fade when you give yourself away. It's a slow fade when black and white have turned to gray. Thoughts invade, choices are made, a price will be paid when you give yourself away. People never crumble in a day. It's a slow fade." What was he talking about? What did he mean by his words? Frustration was evident on her eyes. She was so engrossed that she missed her mother's glance at her, as well as the hope that lingered in her eyes.

"Be careful little ears what you hear when flattery leads to compromise, the end is always near." Another scene flashed before her eyes. This time, she was staring at a strange young man with what looked to be dog ears on his head. He was yelling at her and putting her down. Then suddenly, he was holding her close whispering words of protection to her and promising to always stand by her. "Be careful little lips what you say, for empty words and promises lead broken hearts astray." In a moment, it felt as though her very being shattered.

She rose from the seat, giving a pained cry as tears flooded her eyes. She rushed out of the main room to the lobby. Rushing down the hall, holding her head, she found an office and curled up in a corner. Images kept flashing in front of her eyes of places that she had never been. What was this? Why was she seeing these things? "It's a slow fade when you give yourself away. It's a slow fade when black and white have turned to gray." The strange male voice was soft. The images slowly faded and she glanced up. It wasn't the man that called himself the preacher but he looked a lot like him. "Thoughts invade, choices are made, a price will be paid when you give yourself away. People never crumble in a day."

Kagome found herself leaning toward the boy. She stared up at him in awe. She found her hands being placed in his. He lifted her to her feet but didn't release her hands. "The journey from your mind to your hands is shorter than you're thinking. Be careful if you think you stand, you just might be sinking." He led her to a chair and settled her in it. Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, he smiled. "I'm Mark." Kagome felt a blush light her cheeks. "Kagome." "Are you okay?" Kagome looked down. He was still holding her hands. "I… I…" He smiled. "Don't worry about it. You don't have to say anything."

Kagome gasped as the older boy gathered her into his arms. He was about 16. Tears tumbled down her cheeks without permission. He rocked her slowly against him. It's a slow fade when you give yourself away. It's a slow fade when black and white have turned to gray." His voice was nothing more than a whisper and yet it filled Kagome's heart turning the dark places to light. She leaned back to look up at him in wonder. He stared down at her, a small smile on his lips. He ran a finger down her cheek. "Thoughts invade, choices are made, a price will be paid when you give yourself away."

His name was Mark. The thought suddenly hit her. She couldn't turn away from him. She couldn't draw her eyes away. "So beautiful…" His voice was a soft murmur. Leaning down, he kissed her cheek. He moved to pull away but Kagome grabbed on to his arms. "Stay…" "People never crumble in a day." He moved to pull her near but then she tensed. Her Daddy had left her when she had asked him to stay with her. Everyone always left her… Mark's expression turned sincere. "Daddies never crumble in a day." Her eyes widened at his understanding words. "Families never crumble in a day." Kagome went limp in his arms. "I'll stay Kagome." His voice was soft. "I'll stay for now." Kagome looked up to him, her eyes glittering with tears. "Thank you…"

They left the church after service, walking hand in hand. They wandered through the streets. Kagome shared her world with Mark and he shared what he could of his own world. He accepted her power and she acknowledge his own power although it wasn't able to manifest itself like hers could. They bonded in the course of the day. Many of the girls around them looked on with either disgust or envy. Mark was a gaijin after all. His father was a visiting preacher from a place called Dallas. It was located in America. He regaled her with stories of his homeland. Of course, his dad was only staying her for a couple of months. They would return then.

Kagome stared up at Mark happily as they arrived back at her shrine. She smiled happily. She had never felt so happy before. At least since her father died. "Bye Mark…" He smiled down at her. "I'll come see you tomorrow." Kagome nodded. She leaned up on her tiptoes then and lightly kissed him on his lips. "Night…" She turned and ran to the house. Glancing back, she saw that he was staring after her, an odd light in his eyes.

Settling into bed, Kagome sighed happily. Her mother had seemed happy with her mood once she returned. Snuggling in, her eyes closed. Suddenly the images were back. It was just the little boy and girl though. She found herself older, sitting before a fire. The two were snuggled into her side. They were singing to her. "Oh be careful little eyes what you see. Oh be careful little eyes what you see, for Grandpa up above is looking down in love, Oh be careful little eyes what you see." She found herself whispering the last of the words with them. The warm image filled her with comfort and light. She drifted into a deep slumber, the warmth still within her.


End file.
